<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tension by AmebThings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083512">Tension</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmebThings/pseuds/AmebThings'>AmebThings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little bit of fluff, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, First attempt at smut, Graphic Description of Sex, M/M, Not Beta Read, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Rude POV, Rude gets angry for once, english is not my first language, sorry in advance, they're still just idiots in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmebThings/pseuds/AmebThings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A hard, stressful day makes things go out of hand - Reno crosses the line, and Rude proves he's not one to be fucked with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things were tense.</p>
<p>What started with a leak from the Shinra Archives, currently ran on a full blown pursuit along the Midgar streets.</p>
<p>Reno used to joke that they need to get laid, whenever tension rose among the Turks unit, but this time he wouldn't dare open his mouth. They seemed to walk on broken glass, waltzing between nervous people, ready to snap at any moment.</p>
<p>Rude wished his partner kept his stupid trap shut for the rest of the day at least, but no, Reno needed an outlet. Who better than his longtime partner?</p>
<p>"This is fucking pointless" Reno mumbled, leaning over a wall in their conference room, arms crossed over his chest. "We should get down there."</p>
<p>Rude ignored him, trying to read the last activity reports for the tenth time this past fifteen minutes. Reno kept distracting him whole day, trying to get under his skin for a week now, and Rude was very close to actually strangling someone.</p>
<p>Reno sighed loudly and started tapping his foot over the wall, annoyed. </p>
<p>"We should get down there and swweep the area. Blow 'em out of their lil' holes, one by one." </p>
<p>"Not enough informations." Rude spat out, going through the lines of text.</p>
<p>"Fuck informations, since when do we need a full confirmed case to wreck shit!" Reno turned around and kicked the wall full force, gritting his teeth.</p>
<p>"We're on standby-"</p>
<p>"FUCK STANDBY!" Reno's shout made Rude wince. He pinched the bridge of his nose under the glasses, fighting the incoming headache. "We know where they are, what the FUCK are we waiting for?!"</p>
<p>Rude slammed the papers down on his desk, turning the chair to face his partner.</p>
<p>"We are waiting for a clearance from Tseng." He said slowly, like he was talking to a child mid tantrum. Reno shot him a spiteful glare, but said nothing. "Like we ALWAYS do. So shut up. And. Wait."</p>
<p>It got quiet, but only for a moment. Rude should've expected the counterattack.</p>
<p>"Like you, huh?" Reno's voice was hushed, low, creeping to Rude's ears like a hunting predator. "That's all you ever do - wait for a command. To sit, to roll over, to do fucking anything...!"</p>
<p>Rude felt a wave of heat raising up in his throat. He fought back the urge to punch Reno's lights out, tried to focus back on reading, but the letters were dancing in front of his eyes.</p>
<p>They're all just tense. It will blow over.</p>
<p>"You require a command, partner?" Reno glued himself off the wall, his footsteps closing in on Rude's chair. "You want an order from your second-in-command? Huh?"</p>
<p>White fingers slid over his shoulder, digging painfully into the flesh. A hot breath ghosted over his ear.</p>
<p>"How about you take that pole inside your ass and push it all the way up to your fucking brain, you fucked-"</p>
<p>Faster than anyone would've suspected, Rude got up from his chair, kicking it to the side. Reno swung a fist at him, but anger made his moves sloppy - he missed, giving Rude an opening to body slam him against the wall. </p>
<p>"Listen here, you little fuck." Rude snarled, gloved hands fisting Reno's collar, close to his pale throat. He could feel his partner's pulse quickening, as he moved his face to Reno's, obscuring his view. "Be frustrated all you want, but leave me out of it."</p>
<p>Reno pushed forward, challenge flashing in his eyes, but Rude's grip was firm. He pressed the smaller man to the wall again, ignoring his desperate attempts to pry the fists away from his neck.</p>
<p>"You claim to be a professional?" Rude hissed right into his partner's lips, fury burning through his words. "Act like one."</p>
<p>Reno stopped clawing at his forearms, instead holding tight onto his wrists. Something else flickered through blue irises, like a spark of electricity, before he moved his head closer, making their lips touch. </p>
<p>That caught Rude by surprise, and he jerked backwards, startled. Reno followed immediately, mouth claiming his once more in a long, yet chaste kiss. Rude's mind went blank, unable to process what was happening and why. He could just move away, he SHOULD move away, and then deck his partner in the face for good measure. </p>
<p>But as he parted his lips to speak, their tongues slid briefly around each other, and his hands flattened on Reno's chest.</p>
<p>A ringtone of a long-awaited phone call brought them both back to reality. Rude let go to answer it, and Reno looked away, putting both palms on the wall behind him.</p>
<p>"Understood." Rude said shortly in response to Tseng's briefing. Putting the phone neatly back into his pocket, he looked at Reno, but seeing only his partner's signature smirk, he turned away and left, irritation once again fogging his thoughts.</p>
<p>It wasn't unlike Reno to mess around with people. Flirt here and there, steal a kiss from a random secretary and earn a slap on the face seconds later. All of which he did with a smirk of victory, never flustered, nor embarassed by his actions. </p>
<p>But he never messed with Rude. That was a line in their partnership, cemented with trust and mutual respect, Reno would never cross. Apparently till now.</p>
<p>Rude circled the helicopter above the destination given by Tseng. Don't think about it, not now, focus on the mission. Yet, even while diving down from the machine, ready to kill, flashes of Reno, pinned helplessly to the wall briefly obscured his vision.   </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Tseng's directions lead to a fierce fight in the Sector 3 slums. Rude was giving it his all, long before Reno joined him on the field - he managed to snap many necks, letting all of his frustration and anger out on their targets. Chasing them down the dark alleys, not really caring about defending himself, he kept jumping in, fury only making him go faster, punch harder, grip stronger.</p>
<p>Reno appeared in his peripherals some time later, bodies around them dropping one by one, smell of ozone filling the alleys and their nostrils. </p>
<p>Usually it brought Rude comfort. This time it only agitated him more.</p>
<p>Yet their partnership was stronger than that. As soon as Reno arrived, Rude stepped away, letting his partner bask in the front lights of enemies' attention. Keeping his back secured, getting rid of those Reno didn't manage to kill with one swing of his magrod - that was his duty. That's how they worked - Reno was the lightning, Rude was the thunder, moving behind him. Stupid thoughts wouldn't destroy that, although they did plant a seed of doubt in Rude's mind.</p>
<p>Because there was always something between them. A tiny thread of tension, floating around them, whenever they were alone. Among people they just seemed to be good coworkers, sometimes even percieved as friends, due to their usual banter, and late night drinking. </p>
<p>But there was more, even if neither of them had the courage to address it. Or rather, Rude thought there was more. For Reno it was propably just another chase. Another mindless flirt, another form of teasing. </p>
<p>Another way to get to him, to bite back, to hurt him. Even unintentionally.</p>
<p>That made him mad. Rude wasn't the one to be fucked with.</p>
<p>Fighting helped ease some of his nerves, fatigue of moving and lack of rest ate away his anger bit by bit, and by the time they stood in front of Tseng's desk, giving their report on the situation, Rude barely felt anything aside from exhaustion.</p>
<p>Tseng dismissed them with one wave of a hand - essentially they managed to get all of them, all of the problem causers were dead. And the biggest reward they could get for that was a full night sleep.  </p>
<p>So Rude stepped out of the conference room and didn't even notice Reno following him down to the parking lot. He reached his car, and just then noted his partner quietly entering the vehicle on the passenger's side. That made the anger bubble back in Rude's chest.</p>
<p>They drove in silence to Rude's place, because Rude was not in the mood to ask the other man what the hell his deal was. Not here. Reaching the door of his flat, he turned to Reno once, asking him wordlessly, searching for that victorious smirk of his. Reno was staring at the floor, chewing on his bottom lip, both hands deep in his pockets. So that's how it was.</p>
<p>As soon as they entered the apartment, Reno got shoved against the door, Rude's hands balled into fists on each side of his partner's head. It wasn't the same as it was few hours ago, the feeling changed, the air around them changed. Rude wasn't angry anymore, when he lowered his head down to Reno's level.</p>
<p>Then a hand in a fingerless glove landed hard on the center of his chest. A stop sign.</p>
<p>"Need a shower." </p>
<p>Words rang dry and loud in the dark hallway.</p>
<p>Reno ducked under Rude's stretched arm, his stride loose and casual. The thud of the bathroom door closing behind him, snapped Rude back to the present. A low growl escaped his throat.</p>
<p>"Fucker." He said to himself, turning on the lights, and removing his jacket. The noise of the running water accompanied him to the kitchen, as he poured himself a glass of whiskey. He drank one, fixed it with another. Walking back to the living room with a third in hand, Rude sat down on the couch, eyes closed, arms spreading over the backrest. </p>
<p>Memory of Reno smirking at him resurfaced in front of his eyelids, and he felt his brows knit in frustration. Reno crossed the line today. Teasing was fine, bickering was fine, but treating him like one of his preys, underestimating him - making fun of him? </p>
<p>Rude's teeth clang over the edge of the glass, as he took another sip. That asshole. He's gonna get what he deserves. Alcohol slid down his esophagus, but the burning he felt wasn't from the whiskey. </p>
<p>Reno emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam some time later, a thick towel wrapped around his hips. Rude stood up and stared, angrily, till his partner decided to close the distance between them. That was his mistake.</p>
<p>People who knew Rude at least a little bit, often thought of him as a gentle giant. A lady's man. The one who would open doors for women, and help the elderly cross the street. The one who would treat a girl right. </p>
<p>Reno was no girl.</p>
<p>There was nothing gentle about Rude, when he hauled his partner by the elbow to the bedroom. Nothing tender in the way he threw him on the bed, and ripped the towel away from his waist.</p>
<p>Reno wasn't even putting much of a fight - letting Rude push him face down into the matress, a broad dark palm on pearly white back keeping him there. Rude could feel the blood pumping faster and faster through his veins at the mere thought of what he was going to do. </p>
<p>It's been a while since he got laid. And he wasn't the one who started it. Reno came here on his own volition, he came for something, after making a fool of his partner just for fun.</p>
<p>Now he was going to get some of that "fun".</p>
<p>One finger, two fingers, three fingers in - Rude wasn't patient with his partner, not this time. Even more lube, slickness, heat - took no time at all to position himself and plunge right in. </p>
<p>Leftover restraints snapped, as Rude set a violent pace, each thrust sending a wave of squirms through the pale body beneath him. Trying to focus on his own needs, Rude's palm slid down Reno's spine, sweaty skin not providing desired leverage. He gripped one of the boney hips, and with the other hand clutching at the bed's headboard, he pounded his partner's ass to the rhythm of a rave song's beat. </p>
<p>Ears full of his own ragged breath and thumping blood pressure, Rude kept going, riding the building pleasure of the friction just the way he liked most. Cobwebs of red hair plastered to his partner's skin kept distracting him. Wherever his fingers slipped from the bone, pads traced scars and dents he knew by heart.</p>
<p>He treated all of them. All of them were his doing, all the opened, gashing wounds he help closing. </p>
<p>This man's body was a map of his medical skills. Something he knew in its entirety.</p>
<p>It fueled Rude with even more rage. Whatever they had, Reno destroyed it. With one stupid move.</p>
<p>Slipping out with a squelch, Rude manhandled his partner onto his back, wanting to see that annoying smirk wiped off with pain. He faced a dark flushed mess of skin and hair, closed shut eyes and gritted teeth. Tear streaks reaching the jaw, chest waving in quick, shallow breaths.</p>
<p>Rude earned no more than a gasp when he slid back into that rippling heat, spreading his partner's legs wide apart, and completely ignoring his cock, stiff, leaking and twitching against his belly. </p>
<p>Rhythm going back to punishing, wet slaps of flesh against flesh filling the room, Rude leaned over Reno, watching him come undone in the most humiliating way possible, barely able to keep his eyes from rolling back into his head. Thrust after thrust he was getting close, his partner's cries barely heard from behind his clenched jaws. </p>
<p>Muscles suddenly tensed around his cock, trembling legs clamped around his thighs, when Reno let out a sound Rude never heard from him before - a mix of a choked moan and a raspy howl, that send shivers straight down to his balls. Rude kept fucking him throught it, mesmerised by his partner's attempts to escape the ecstasy, slim back arching, pale arms shooting above his head, fingers ripping through the pillows in desperate need of something solid to grip on, tears rolling down his sharp cheeks and into his wide opened mouth.</p>
<p>Rude had to let go, had to get closer - releasing the headboard, he fell on Reno, trapping his writhing, squirming body in a cocoon of drenched intensity, reaching as fast and as deep as he could. He felt Reno tense against his chest one last time, before his partner went entirely slack, arms and legs falling lifelessly on the damp sheets, like the only muscles left working were his lungs, fighting for every heaving, shuddering breath. </p>
<p>Pleasure seeping through, Rude turned his head and bit his partner's throat to muffle himself as he tipped over, spilling smoldering liquid inside his partner's ass. Few more stutters of his hips and he went still, strong hands loosing its murderous grasp on Reno's jagged wrists.</p>
<p>Both of them layed motionlessly, in a pile of wet sheets and limbs, panting onto each other's shoulders. Rude was on the verge of falling asleep, when he felt a pair of arms, slowly circling around his back, trembling fingers gently caressing his shoulder blades and gliding up to his neck. A pair of lips pressed gently to his mandible, once, then again, to his cheek.</p>
<p>"Please" a hushed whisper touched his mouth, slim hands slid over his head. In a surge of affection, unexpected even to him, Rude captured those lips in a kiss, finding them parting easily and eagerly. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Rude woke up first, blinking away the leftover drowsiness. His entire body thrummed with post orgasmic bliss, pleasure still rolling through and down his loins. He couldn't remember the last time he let himself go like that - full on, aggressive, without thinking. </p>
<p>It felt good to be tired like that.</p>
<p>Reno layed next to him, unconcious, all splayed out like a used ragdoll. Dried out sweat and tears left spots of dirt on his face, dried out cum on his stomach and between his thighs made him look like a cheap whore. Long red strands of hair stayed plastered to his cheeks and chest, stuck out from between the pillows, ripped out or broken up. Rude noted a trail of nasty bruises covering his partner's neck and shoulders, that had very little to do with hickeys. </p>
<p>A picture of true carnage. Debauchery in person.</p>
<p>It was all Reno's fault. </p>
<p>Rude felt anger resurfacing in him, but this time it was a mere tingle in comparison to how it was earlier. Sex drained not only his physical strength, but also his will to fight. The tension from before was gone, but so was the comfort of being so close to Reno, especially in such state. </p>
<p>He deserved it. Came for it. Got what he wanted. </p>
<p>It was just a game. That made his heart heavy with dejection.</p>
<p>Reno stirred, groaned weakly. Bend his knees, shifted his hips. Pulled the sticky sheets with him as he moved. Rude looked away.</p>
<p>"Why did you do that."</p>
<p>He tried his best not to sound sad. Tried not to care.</p>
<p>"You were tense. It's easier for people to snap when they're on edge."</p>
<p>Reno's voice was hoarse, like scratching on sandpaper. Rude swallowed silently, the answer leaving a bitter taste on his tongue.</p>
<p>The sheets rustled, the matress dipped closer to him. A heavy sigh left Reno's lips. </p>
<p>"I had to know." He said grimmly. "I had to make sure I'm in it just for this."</p>
<p>Pale hands thumped on the pillows. Rude moved his head slightly, catching the sight of his partner in the corner of his eye. Reno wasn't smiling. </p>
<p>"I wish it was just that." Hs partner whispered to himself. Rude caught it anyway, looking at him fully. He wanted to speak. Tell him he fucked everything up. Tell him to fuck off and never come back. Punch the living hell out of him. Admit it was the worst night of his life.</p>
<p>Even though it was the best night of his life. </p>
<p>Reno closed his eyes, rolled to the side and hid his face in Rude's biceps.</p>
<p>"Please, stay with me" He pleaded quietly, mouthing on Rude's skin. "Please, please, I can't take it anymore..."</p>
<p>"You set me up." Rude said slowly, his defenses dropping one by one. Reno rubbed his cheek over Rude's collarbone, making his fingers twitch. "You...could've told me."</p>
<p>He couldn't. Rude wouldn't believe him.</p>
<p>"You wouldn't believe me." Reno seized his arm in both hands. "Even if either one of us was dying."</p>
<p>Reno wasn't pushing. He waited for Rude's response to everything he was doing - as he layed there, completely destroyed, snuggled to his arm in utter surrender. Rude wondered if his partner's really expecting a shove, or another type of physical rejection. </p>
<p>Seemed like it. </p>
<p>With one arm immobilised, he moved the other one, gently readjusting the red hair from the crook of Reno's squeezed shoulders. That made his partner release a breath he held in for a long time.</p>
<p>"You're gonna regret it." Rude wasn't even aware he was voicing his own doubts. He absentmindedly brushed his hand through Reno's messed up mane. "You're gonna get bored with it..."</p>
<p>"I won't." Reno shuddered against him, pressing even closer. His body felt pleasantly cool to the touch, as Rude ran his fingers down his ribs. "Please..."</p>
<p>He lift his head and for the first time in hours Rude saw his eyes: blue, wide, desperate. </p>
<p>"I just want to be with you." </p>
<p>Usually Rude wouldn't give two shits about whatever it was Reno wanted.</p>
<p>But now they wanted the same thing. It was terrifying. Doomed to fail from the start. Stupid to even try.</p>
<p>Tension coiled around them - what was once in mere specks here and there, now a real palpable force field. Rude reached to his partner's face, thumb brushing the red tattoo on his cheekbone. Watched him lean into his hand with a flutter of eyelashes. </p>
<p>"Alright." He said.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>